


I'm What You Can't Save

by AnotherUselssHumanCJ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Angst, F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Spider Bite Peter Parker, Suicidal Peter Parker, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherUselssHumanCJ/pseuds/AnotherUselssHumanCJ
Summary: Ironman saves everyone. He's practically everyone's hero. But when Peter Parker, secretly Peter Stark, starts to despise his existence he doubts that his father can save him.He's too deep in his mind, surrounded by self hatred. Best for it all to end Friday night.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 208





	1. Monday- First Time Happy In Months

**Author's Note:**

> Any warnings for suicide so if you are sensitive to that subject don't read.

Peter hates himself. It's that simple. He hates his existence. He feels so much pain all the time. The more he feels like a fuck up each and every day. He has great grades and a great family and just that makes him feel even worse. He doesn't deserve this life. He doesn't deserve life.

Each and EVERY day he's reminded of the great perfect life he lives and it hurts so much. He's been so miserable for so long he can't remember that last time he had a genuine smile or laugh. Nothing is all that funny or worth smiling when you feel like the scum of the earth for having a life a million others should have. 

He acts like his old self but others could see something was wrong but he just reassured them he was just unwell or was just groggy. How amusing how excuses can get you so far for so long with nobody noticing, or caring. He wouldn't blame them if they stopped caring if they gave up and knowing what was wrong. It would be too hard to explain you are what's wrong in your life anyways. 

He planned to end the pain and depression Friday and it was Monday. He just needed to get through this week and everything will end. He could finally be free of the burden. 

When he woke up he felt.... refreshed. The best he's felt in a very long time. He took a deep breath and then smiled. A genuine smile. Anyone could mistake why he felt so happy in that moment but he would guess none would say he was happy he was going to kill himself at the end of the week. 

His only regret would having people close to thim grieve over him. He wouldn't mind if they just continues their life quickly. He actually kinda hopes that's what would happen. He would be best if that's the case, they move on without him. 

He took his time putting on his clothes finally feeling free from his burdenous schedule of just pretend he was ok throughout the week and then feel like shit all weekend. 

He walked down the kitchen and he could smell pancakes. He grinned as he entered the kitchen and saw his family chatting. They turned and greeted him happily when they saw him smiling. When he sat down his uncle Steve and uncle Bucky were serving the pancakes and Bucky gave him an extra pancake because as Bucky said "growing young men are going to need more food" 

If he was being honest he was going to miss his family but this week maybe he could make his final days with them a happy week instead of depressing. As he said his goodbyes and got a ton of hugs and kisses from his family he left for school. One of the main reasons how the whole thing started was his school bully. Flash Thompson. 

Flash had said some things to him for years and it used to never bother him, until that is he started letting Flash's words sink in. Flash may not have meant for his words to help him see his life was a child's dream and he had it, and he didn't deserve it. It was probably just to put him down but it really stuck to him. What did he do to get a good life like this? Nothing, and other people would do practically anything to get his life. 

Flash had helped him open his eyes. Later he'll have to thank him. Maybe Friday after school ends. That would be the best time. 

As his school came into view through the tinted window the fancy cars happy drove him in he said goodbye to happy and got out of the car. When he got out he looked up and spotted Ned and MJ. They were his best friends, he could chat with Ned until the end of time about anything really and MJ had been the sensible one. She have great advice and Ned was his support. 

He almost told them about how he felt but he couldn't let them also carry his burden. He knew if they knew he was hurting they would hurt too. So he kept silent and to himself. He approached Ned and did their handshake. MJ scoffed "what jealous?" Ned asked jokingly. "About what?spending god knows how long coming up with silly hand movements for a greeting. A simple hello losers is good and simple." MJ rolled her eyes and continued "you're looking better than the last few months." He was about to ask how she knew about how he wasn't feeling great the past months but she beat him too it. "I'm observant loser." MJ said and started walking to class.

Throughout the day went normal. His classes were boring and then when lunch came a certain wrapper found the back of his head. He turned to see flash and his friends snickering. "Whatcha staring at Penis Parker." Flash snickered. 

He just turned and continued walking to his table blank face not fazed by flash. When he sat down Ned began talking "you should get your father to just blast into his bedroom and threaten him. That would certainly get him stop." Ned said glaring daggers in flash's direction. He gave Ned a weak and small smile. "Don't worry Ned I'm sure I'll stop being bullied by him by Friday." He said making sure to be vauge. "You sure?" Ned asked and he nodded. "Flash won't bother me after Friday." He reassured Ned and Ned seemed satisfied going to his tray of cafeteria food.

The rest of the day past and now he was getting in the fancy car with happy in the front. Happy started the car and began driving to the tower. He was dropped off at the front of the lobby. He pushed open the doors and went to the elevator. 

When it finally reached his floor it gave a ding and the doors opened. There on the table was a couple board games. Perfect, his family usually has game nights and having it tonight was perfect to having a great day in a long time. He usually had to skip them because he felt like too much like a piece of shit to get up and face his family and used homework as an excuse. Luckily his dad would back him up and say it was proabably from his advanced classes and then his aunts and uncles would then perched to complain that they were giving him too much work. But tonight he would participate and have a blast. 

As soon as be dropped his bag off in his room he threw his homework on his desk. He didn't feel like doing it, and besides not like anything would matter after Friday. 

He was called down for supper and he practically skipped to the table. He ate and thoroughly enjoyed the meal. Then came the games. His family had expected him to say he had too much homework but he just pulled a chair up and called his game piece and said he was free to play.

Playing with his family was so fun he laughed at his families banter and threats at each other. He hugged everyone goodnight and hugged his father especially tight before going to bed. He couldn't stop smiling after such a great and relaxing night where his mind wasn't degrading his existence.


	2. Tuesday- What To Do Before Your Death

For him to be completely honest he had no clue what else to do besides spend time with him family and friends. And maybe for some that's all they want to do but he chose when he'll die so he might as well make use of the time he made for himself. 

He was just laying on his bed thinking before getting up to go leave. He said he was going to Ned's house and then said quick goodbyes to his family before leaving the tower. He wasn't going to Ned's house he was just gonna wander New York because surpringly the child of Tony Stark aka ironman isn't allowed to aimlessly wander New York City. It was stupid and something others wouldn't see as important when you gonna die in a week but other had that freedom and he wanted to feel what it's like. 

Besides even if he's mugged and killed they just got the job done quicker. He just wandered New York before stumbling across an arcade. He walked in and looked around with a wide grin. He quickly rushed to some games and started playing. He laughed when a random approached him asking to duel him in a fighting game. He agreed of course and got his ass kicked but at least it was a new experience. 

He's never done this before so he spent a good hour at the arcade just having fun like a normal person. The kid who challenged him was named Harry and they had been doing many arcade games together. They had gotten along together well so after they had played like every game in the arcade Harry had invited him to grab some food afterwards. 

He agreed but quickly sent off a text to his dad saying he'll be staying at Ned's for and after supper. Harry raised a brow and he chuckled "overprotective parents" he laughed and then Harry laughed too "I know how that feels." Harry said and they started walking on the sidewalk.

It was bad he was lying to his dad but in the moment he was glad he did or else he wouldn't know Harry. They walked into a restaurant and they ordered some food. They walked to the bench and chatted. "I'm figuring that was your first time in that arcade?" Harry asked and he snorted "first time in any arcade" he said and Harry nodded "I could tell by how badly I kicked your ads in every game" Harry said. 

He laughed. "So you weren't kidding when you said you had overprotective parents." Harry said and he nodded "well to be more accurate *overprotective family*. I may have lied about where I was but they would never let me just walk into a random arcade." He explained and Harry smirked "we really have more in common then I originally thought." Harry said. 

Their food finally came and they began eating. They chat and ate but near the end Harry's eyes widened before he said "we should leave" Harry said quickly before calling a waiter and payed for the meal. When Harry pulled him to the exit "you didn't have to pay for the meal I can pay-" he was cut off as his eyes followed Harry's glare. But when he saw what Harry was looking at his blood ran cold.

It was his family, his dad was glaring back at Harry but when he caught his dad's eyes his glare turned to shock. Then instead of being pulled by Harry he pulled Harry out of the restaurant. Well he was fucked. "Sorry I don't have a good history with stark's" Harry said. He furrowed his brow "why?" He asked. And Harry looked conflicted "I had a great time hanging out with you but I know you'll probably won't want to talk to me but I'm Harry Osborn. Son of Norman Osborn." Harry said and now that he took a full scan of Harry it was indeed Harry Osborn.

His dad told him to stay away from Osborns, that they weren't trustworthy. Well shit, he's Peter Stark and he's hanging out with Harry Osborn. Then they heard a shout and when they turned they saw his family running at them. "Oh god" Harry said "i gotta go" Harry said but he shook his head "they're not after you" he said and he could see Harry's confused look in the corner of his eye he laughed bitterly "they're after me, I'm actually Peter stark and I bet he's not happy I'm with you. You should still go. But don't let our last names ruin our friendship I don't want to loose a good friend." He begged and Harry gave him a quick his before leaving.

As he watched Harry leave he felt a hand on his shoulder. He's double fucked. When he turned he was greeted by the sight of a angry, disappointed, worried, shocked face of his father. "What the he'll were you doing with an OSBORN!?" his dad spit the last name like venom. He almost flinched by the disgust in his father's voice. "I didn't know he was Harry Osborn." He said. "Why did you lie about being at Ned's" his father asked in his interrogation voice. 

There was no point of lying. "I did lie about being at Ned's" that got him a disappointed look "I just walked around New York and then I met him" he said. "And why exactly were you two at that restaurant eating?" His dad asked. "We talked and got along so we decided to eat and chat some more." He said, saying the truth and the spy, Nat, knew it was the truth that he got along with an Osborn. "You got along with an Osborn?" His dad asked and he saw his dad's jaw clench.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He asked defensively. "Yes! It is, they're competition and they will use you to get information on stark industries, he doesn't want to be your friend." His dad snapped. Then his dad went to grab his arm to most likely pull him to the car they drove in here. But he pulled away "he didn't even know I was a stark, we just got along like two normal teenagers. Not everything is all about stark industries or competition" he snapped back locking his jaw. They just got along, there was nothing shady behind it. For God's sake they met at an arcade which is the last place you'd expect to see the kid of a billion, and especially not two.

"I used to think my friendships weren't about stark industries but then I got a wake up call when my close friend had stabbed me in the back. It's apart of you because of your last name." His dad said bending to meet his eyes.

If they hadn't already had this conversation before he would have snapped something he would regret like he didn't want to be a stark anymore but he really was smarter than that. He sighed and took his father's outstretched hand. "He have to get home and discuss how to punish you for lying." His dad said leading him to a car which Happy sat at the front wheel.

He wasn't really mad anymore. You couldn't really hold on to anger too long when you know the day of your death. Might as well be calm and happy when you die instead of angry. Better that way, but he did truly understand why his father was angry. But what his father didn't know what will happen in 3 days.

They got home and the punishment wasn't even a real punishment. Just go to your room and don't come out. He never understood that punishment. Being sent to your room wasn't really a punishment, they're just sending you to the room with your bed. 

Well Tuesday didn't turn out exactly how he expected it but he wouldn't change it. 

Every day counts, especially now.


	3. Wednesday- Note & Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter writes a note to his family for after Friday night and goes on a tour in Oscorp

He wasn't just going to leave his family and friends without an explanation. That'd be cruel of him to make his great family doubt if they were so great. He wanted, no needed them to know that it had nothing to do with them, it was him. He had changed and there was nothing they could have done to change it. 

So that's exactly what he wrote. 

Dear dad and Family   
You're wondering why, why I did it. But before I start I need you to know that I had nothing to do with you, so don't go blaming yourselves. Why I did it was because I grew up, I saw my flaws mentally and physically and I couldn't bear to be around such amazing and perfect people like you. I felt out of place, like someone better and more perfect could have my life instead of me. 

There's so many people who should have my life, more people who deserve it. I do feel bad for leaving you, because I do know you care about me but that's the problem. You really shouldn't, not like I could live up to you guys. I may be smart but nothing compared to you dad. And after my death I hope you all can move on. In a year or two you'll forget I was even there. 

Peter B. Stark 

He had started the note with some tears threading to fall and he did cry while writing it but at the end he cried his last tear. It was best he wasn't in their lives. He did truly hold them back. He remembered when there were dire situations which the enemies had captured him and used him to make his dad do what they want.

He was weak and defenseless but with him gone they would do a lot more. He had quickly folded the note and stuffed it in the drawer of his desk. He had to get ready for school and the field trip to Oscorp that his dad hesitantly signed for. It was going to be his last field trip so he wanted to make sure he could go. 

He picked up his backpack and exited his room. He already ate breakfast with his family. He entered the main area and said goodbyes to everyone. Which took a good 5 minutes because he needed to hug everyone. And finally he hugged his dad "make sure you don't switch tech company's on me" his dad joked and he quipped back " I won't, unless they have lightsabers." He said and laughed at his dad's scowl. 

He got in the car with Happy and started heading to school. When Happy pulled up at the school he spotted Ned and rushed to him. "Hey dude, you excited for the field trip!" Ned asked obviously very excited. "Yeah but my dad isn't all that happy about it" replied and then heard a soft behind them. They turned to see MJ. "They're obviously rivals so I don't know what else you'd expected." MJ said passing them. They boarded the bus and headed for Oscorp.

They went through the normal boring speech before a tour and then they were showed around. But during an explanation of one of the machines he spotted a familiar face. Harry. And Harry saw him too. Harry was at first shocked but then smiled at him and signaled for him to follow. 

He followed Harry and they began chatting just like at the arcade. He mentioned his dad's paranoia and Harry smirked warmly. "My dad did too, literally had so many reasons why Stark's are untrustworthy. I just think it's ridiculous. And the way he became friends and didn't even know each other." Harry said and they both laughed. It was quite insane for that yo happen. 

"Ah darn I should probably head back to the tour group." He said noticing the group had walked off to another place. Harry nodded "hope I'll see you later" Harry said and then walked off. As he walked down a hallway in the direction they were suppose to head there was a split. Left or right?

He'll try left. He walked down the left hallway and he was about to turn back but he noticed a door slightly open. He approached the door and opened it slowly. He peeked in and saw a bunch of cases each one holding a spider, except a case in the bottom right. He walked to the cases to get a closer look. He looked in awe at the pattern on the spiders abdomen. But suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his neck. He wacked his neck no bug or god forbid spider came falling off him. He sighed and quickly left the room, but he never noticed the dead spider light as air fly across the room. 

He went right and caught up with the group. He snuck in the group with no ine noticing except MJ and Ned. "Dude where did you go?" Ned asked "So long story but I just talked with Harry and got a little lost." He explained and Ned's eyes widened "like Harry Osborn!?" Ned whispered yelled. And he nodded. 

The end of the tour was nearing and he had hoped to see Harry again in the corner of his eyes but nope. They got back in the school his and headed back. He rubbed his neck for about the hundredth time remembering the sharp pain. Weird but he didn't feel different so that must mean he's good. He said goodbyes to Ned and was driven home by Happy.


	4. Thursday- Forgetting & Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're gonna die the next day a lot of things may become irrelevant.

When he woke up he had a feeling like he forgot something but brushed it off. He put clothes on and brushed his teeth and left his room. He went to the kitchen and began making his breakfast. As some of his family members slowly trickled into the kitchen, his father being one of the last. "I hear you had a little project for engineering, can't wait to see what you've made." His father said with a grin and realisation hit him. Oh yeah…. That. Well not like some silly robot will matter in two days. He almost snorted at the thought. But he still had the forgetful feeling.

When he arrived at school he spotted Ned. When he got closer Ned rushed to his side. "So what have the great stark made for the project." Ned whispered quite loudly in his ear. Was it loud or was his hearing a little more sensitive? Weird…. "Uh, heh so I uh kinda forgot to do it" he said and almost laughed when he saw Ned's face. "Dude please say you're joking." Ned said and he just shrugged "I was busy this week" he said. 

Busy planning his death.

As the day slowly passed he realized he forgot plenty of things. Like his and MJ's essay for English about the colonial period of America. She was going to kill him. The English teacher let them have more time and he worked extra hard with the extra time. But he couldn't make a robot in a few hours. He was just gonna have to except a zero. Which in reality isn't a big deal, like at all. But he really didn't want to deal with his family at home.

When it came time to present and the teacher said his name he just shrugged and said "don't have one" he said relaxed not really caring. The teacher raised a brow at him but he just shrugged once again. This relaxed feeling was started to feel really good. Not being anxious or stressed and keeping up an act just stop caring about the world around him. 

He had received a zero but he brushed it off and continued to his last period. Which was science, and guess what. They were doing an experiment and he wasn't in the mood to follow the instructions with his teachers slow ass pace. He did it the experiment in less than 5 minutes. It was simple. He just leaned back on his chair and waited for class to end. 

"Mr. Parker! Did you mix you finish the experiment before me?" The teacher asked clearly seeing his finished experiment. "Yeah" he said bluntly not seeing a problem. "You can't finish the experiment ahead of me and the class" the teacher stated. "Why? It's simple." He said and God he was really pushing the limits today. But he couldn't find it in himself to really care. 

Turns out that had gotten him detention. Yeah he wasn't going to waste his time in a room in school after school hours. 

When school ended and he got home his dad approached him "soooo how'd your project go?" His dad asked and he was a little confused why his dad was interested in a simple school project. He just shrugged his shoulders for the hundredth time and said "didn't have a project" he said and dropped his bag by the side of the elevator. "What do you mean? There was a post about a project due today." His dad stated. "Well yeah that's the presentation and due date of the project. But I didn't have one" He said as he started walking to his room. "So what did you present?" His dad asked a little confused. "Nothing" he called out as he went to his room. 

He put in headphones and just listened to music while scrolling through his phone. It wasn't the worst thing to spend his 2nd to last day on earth. But then a sudden and loud knock intrupted his vibing session. He pulled the headphones out and opened his door. It was his dad with a disappointed face. "Peter you got a zero on the project. You didn't do any of the work!?" His dad asked showing his updated grade on a virtual platform showing his grades and projects. "Well that's what I'd expect there to be. It'd be pretty cool if I got 100." He said before turning back to go to his bed but his father's hand grabbing his shoulder stopped him. 

"Peter why didn't you make a project?" His father questioned. "I just forgot" He said with a blank face. He was probably acting like any other teenager not caring and not doing schoolwork but holy shit it was the most relax he felt in a long time and he wasn't about to end it just because of a school project. "You expect me to believe that? You're not the type to forget things like this, you get it done the same day you hear about it. So I don't believe you simply forgot." His father said. 

"I just did this time. I was preoccupied this week." He said pulling out of his father's grip. Before turning his back against his father again but yet again he was turned around. "Is something going on at school or here? Because I can and will fix it of anything is wrong." His dad said in a completely serious tone. He sighed "No dad, I promise I just forgot but it won't happen again I swear." He replied and technically in some fields it was true. He won't forget any projects again, because he won't be around to forget them.

His father left satisfied slightly with his answer. Now hopefully he won't learn about the detention. 

He let himself fall on his bed. A headache was coming. They used to be common daily every time he felt like he was disappointing his father. He was starting to feel just like he did before Monday. God he was such a disappointment, his father was excited to see a project he should've made and he just disappointed him. His eyes watered a little but he didn't cry. 

One more day. He tells himself. One more day and he can't disappoint his father. One more day and he can't hold his family back. One more day and the pain and despair will finally end. One more day and his tourture will end. One more day and he'll be in complete peace.


	5. Friday- Second Thoughts? No, Yes, Maybe.

The second he woke up a thought entered his mind. "Today's the day" the same thought repeated over and over in his head. It would finally end. 

He almost couldn't believe it but nothing could contradict it's Friday and it'll be the day he'll die. When he got his clothes on he exited his room. He slowly walked down the hall taking in all the details. It'll be the last time he'll see this hall or his room.

When he entered the kitchen he saw his family eating breakfast. When he walked to the table full of food they all greeted him. He smiled and sat down to eat. He laughed with his family, this'll be the last time he'll laugh with them.

After he finished eating he got up and grabbed his bag. He said his goodbyes to everyone making sure to give great last hugs before he left. He couldn't help but give his family a sad smile before the elevator doors closed. 

He got in the car with Happy and they began driving. He studied the usual route they took to school. He took in all the details of New York. From the people on the sidewalk to the tall buildings they passed and the way the sun reflects off the building giving the illusion the buildings were shimmering crystals.

When Happy pulled up to the school he said his goodbye and hopped out. He caught sight of Ned and walked up next to him. Once Ned saw him he talked his ear off but he didn't mind. He never did buy now he longed for his best friend's constant chatter so it'll prevent his mind from wandering to all his family's reactions after he's done it.

It was painful to think about but his mind just kept thinking about it. 

He got to his class and sat down to listen to the teacher. He listened through the entire lesson which he hasn't done in months. He slowly walks to his next class. He then gives his full attention in that class too.

After another class then it was lunch. As the other students filter through the hallways he just stood at his locker staring at the back wall while the students flooded past him. When he shut the door and began walking they all pass him. He was letting his feet drag on the ground as he approached the cafeteria. He got to his and Ned's usual table and sat. He just rested his head on his hands and just stared off into space again letting his mind wander. 

What'll happen after?

What'll his family do?

Will he hurt them?

Will his death affect them?

Will his death affect anyone?

Will there be a memorial in school at his locker?

Or will everyone just forget and move on?

How will dying feel?

What will happen after?

What'll his friends do?

What will happen to Ned?

Will his father be able to recover?

Will his note be any good?

Will the note just hurt them more?

It almost makes him rethink his decision 

Should he do it?

His thoughts didn't get any deeper since Ned had just sat down across from him. "You good dude?" Ned asked but he just flashed Ned a smile. Ned brought him out of his stupid thinking. "Yeah. Just thinking" he said. "Seems like something big you were thinking about. Your eyed had glossed over like your soul left your body and left an empty hollow Peter behind." Ned said. 

"Yeah kinda felt like it" he said. And then MJ sat down. He gave MJ a slight wave as a welcome. "Hey losers" MJ said before going to her book. He smiled, he really liked being with these two. Then his smile faltered at the thought of tomorrow. 

He just sighed eternally. It doesn't matter how good he's feeling at the moment because if he doesn't do it then he'll go back to being tortured by himself everyday and there was no way he'll go back to actually being an empty and hollow version of himself. That was the worst feeling ever. The feeling of emptiness, the feeling of knowing there was something really messed up with you, the feeling of vulnerability he was at that state.

It was better to be dead than be that. After lunch had ended he went the rest of his classes paying close attention to the classrooms and the people in them. When school ended he went to find Flash. He did find Flash and luckily it was behind school and his friends were leaving. 

"What's up penis" Flash said once he saw him. "Hey Flash just need to quickly tell you something before I leave." He said and Flash just leaned against the wall. "Well I'm waiting," Flash said in a snarky tone but he just ignored it. 

"I'd like to thank you for really opening up eyes to the reality of my life. And you probably didn't mean anything out of it and was just some standard teasing or something else but it did effect me thus weekend everything will be better. Just thank you, have a great weekend." He said before turning not missing the shocked and very confused look of Flash's face. 

He left the school property but instead of heading home he had called Happy to say he's gonna be hanging out with Ned. He walked to Ned's slowly looking around at his surroundings taking it all in. When he eventually got to Ned's house he rang the door bell and was let inside. 

He and Ned spent a long time building the Lego death star set and then for a reward for finishing it they watched a star wars movie. He said he had to leave since his family always did something on Saturday. He said his goodbyes to Ned and then left. He started walking but not to his home but to a certain abandoned building he found. It was high up, high enough for his intentions. 

As took his time walking up the stairs. He opened the door to the roof and felt a light breeze hit his face. He walked out on the roof to the edge. He stared down before staring ahead of him. Looking at all the lights sparkling around him. He took his phone out and placed it away from the edge. 

He shook his worries away and got prepared. But at the same moment his phone was vibrating. He turned to see his dad's contact picture show up. A tear fell as he stared at it, "goodbye dad" he whispered to himself befor ehe stepped off. 

Tony had found the note while Peter was at Ned's. He rapidly called Ned since Peter probably wouldn't pick up. "Uh hello Mr Stark-" Ned said but Tony had cut him off. "Ned!? Ned is Peter still there??" Tony asked worried. "No Peter left 20 minutes ago? Is he not home?" Ned asked worried. "No" Tony said before he hung up. "Friday track Peter's phone!" Tony yelled before going to the roof and flying in the direction Friday said to go. "Friday call Peter" Tony instructed Friday. But the phone kept ringing and ringing leaving Tony to wallow in anxiety. But when he approached the building he saw Peter at the top, Tony sighed but sucked in a harsh breath as Peter stepped off. "PETER!!" Tony yelled as he dived for him. He got closer to Peter but so did the ground. 

Tony reached out just barely out of reach but the ground was approaching at a rapid pace. Tony kept trying to grab Peter's shirt. Tony squeezed his eyes shut as he stretched his arm farther. The ground was only a few meters away before Tony had gotten a hold on something. But Tony didn't know if it was enough to stop Peter's descent. 

Tony will have to find out when he opens his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you decide if Peter survived or not.


End file.
